skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Eon's Elite Squad (Tv Series)
Skylanders is a tv series In October 6th 2014. in the Hero of timing master eon has a elite heroes the skylanders.the show was made for FXX and got a TV 14 LV because of the mention of the b word and other bad words it also aired on Comedy central,FX and TBS Characters Voice of Portal Masters * Daniel Hagen - Master Eon *Josh Keaton - Spyro *Ryan Cooper - Wrecking Ball *Dave Wittenberg - Trigger Happy *Joey Camen - Boomer *Darin De Paul - Gill Grunt *Jeff Bergman - Zap *Keythe Farley - Eruptor *Keith Szarabajka - Flame Stinger *Audrey Wasilewski - Stealth Elf *Fred Tatasciore - Zook *Ashley Tisdale - Sarah Karate Elf *Tobie LaSalandra - Cynder *Steve Blum - Chop Chop *Alex Ness - Lightning Rod *Nick Shakoour - Fling Kong *Azran Farooq - Terrafin *John Goodman - Bash Voice of The Crystal Gems * Zach Callison - Steven Universe * Estelle - Garnet * Charlyne Yi - Ruby * Erica Luttrell - Sapphire * Michaela Dietz - Amethyst * Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl * Shelby Rabara - Peridot * Jennifer Paz - Lapis Lazuli * Susan Egan - Rose Quartz Voice of Breadwinners * Robbie Daymond - SwaySway * Eric Bauza - Buhdeuce * Kari Wahlgren - Ketta * S. Scott Bullock - T-Midi * Alexander Polinsky - Jelly * Chee Summer - Mrs. Furfle * Micheal-Leon Wooley - Mr. Pumpers * Fred Tatasciore - Bread Maker Voice of Other Heroes * Sam Riegel - Emperor Awesome * Joe Whyte - Mermaid Man * Tim Conway - Barnacle Boy * Tom Kenny - Spongebob as Fry Boy * Hayley Faith Negrin - Peg as Super Peg * Dwayne Hill - Cat as Cat Guy * Owen Mason - Rider * Guest Star: Zane the Traptanium Ninja Voice of Villains *Richard Steven Horvitz - Kaos *Keith Ferguson - Lord Hater *Tom Kenny - Commander Peepers *Ian James Corlett - Master Chen *Chris Cox - Glumshanks *Noel Wells - Lord Dominator *Kimberly Brooks - Jasper *John Delancie - Discord *Frank Welker - Megatron *Nolan North - Oonski the Great *Audrey Wasilewski - Rambamboo *Robert Cait - Joker *C.C.H Pounder - Golden Queen *Scott McNeil - Nadakhan *Kevin Micheal Richardson - Chef Pepper Jack *Alex Ness - Chompy Mage *Tim Curry - Core Loch *Tara Platt - Dreamcatcher *Quinton Flynn - Dr. Krankcase *James Hetfleid - Wolfgang *Eric Bauza - The Gulper *Tim Curry - The Emperor Darkness *Hive 5ers (Mammoth,See-More,Billy Numberous,Gizmo,Jinx) *Liam O Brein - Luminous *Nightshade *Tom Kenny - Dr. Two Brains *Miss Power *John Diamaggio - Man Boy *Grey Griffin - Bianca Bikini *Itzahk Harms - Pack Rat *Itzahk Harms - Baron Von Greenback *John Dimaggio - Lava Mole *Father (KND) *Delightful Childern from Down the Lawn *Cam Clarke - Sheep Mage *Cluck *Ashley Slater - Count Moneybone *Itzahk Harms - Overlord (NINJAGO) *Daran Norris - Evil Jorgen Von Strangle (Underfist) Category:TV Shows Category:Flash movies Category:Spin Off's Episode Guide Season 1 The Elite Squad * Pilot: The Beginning * Episode 1a: The Hero of Legends * Episode 1b: The Applepie Deliveries * Episode 2a: Dodge or Dare * Episode 2b: Trigger Happy Quacky Day * Episode 3a: The Emperor Kaos Appeared * Episode 3b: Gems Rebels Dayoff * Episode 4a: Cartoon SkyLanders * Episode 4b: The Pirate Island * Episode 5: Kaos and the Gang of Doom Raiders * Episode 6a: The 8-Bit Adventure * Episode 6b: The Classroom Gems * Episode 7: Skylanders 1st Anniversary * Episode 8: Skylanders Christmas * Episode 9a: Sidekicks * Episode 9b: Chompscott's Skylad Buffet * Episode 10: Meet the Dungeon Defenders * Episode 11a: The Skylander Sound * Episode 11b: Skylanders are Different Colors * Episode 12a: Dreams * Episode 12b: Father Returns * Episode 13: Racelandia * Episode 14: Kaos and the Gang of Doom Raiders 2 * Episode 15a: Brain Suckers * Episode 15b: Pizza Warriors vs Bread Warriors * Episode 16a: T-Midi Know Best * Episode 16b: Friend or Foe * Episode 17: The Traptanuim Ninja Part 1 * Episode 18: The Traptanuim Ninja Part 2 (Finale) Season 2 Light and Dark * Episode 19: Sunscraper Spire * Episode 20: Darkest Temple * Episode 21a: Fryno's Bestest Friend * Episode 21b: The Space Commanding * Episode 22: Halloween * Episode 23: Skylanders 2nd Anniversary * Episode 24a: The Challenger Approaches * Episode 24b: Today is Yakgivings * Episode 25 Second Christmas * Episode 26a: Doomsday's Revenge * Episode 26b: Bowser and DK Moves In * Episode 27a: Friendship * Episode 276b: The Beauty and the Beaver * Episode 28a: Ice Cream Hunting * Episode 28b: The Doctor Zone Previews * Episode 29a: A Lovely Date with a Girl * Episode 29b: The Master of Yeast * Episode 30a: Moneybone Wizard * Episode 30b: Gold Rush * Episode 31a: Man Up * Episode 31b: Man Up 3: The Manhood * Episode 32a: Packrat's Back * Episode 32b: Oonski the Excellent * Episode 33a: Good Luck Workshop * Episode 33b: The Game of Fear * Episode 34a: Mirror Gem * Episode 34b: Ocean Gem * Episode 35a: Kaos' Secret Lab * Episode 35b: The Hole Truth * Episode 36 Spyro's First Day of School (Movie) * Episode 37a: Father Strikes Back * Episode 37b: Super Skylanders vs the Arch Villain * Episode 38a: Trigger Happy Dating Lapis Lazuli * Episode 38b: Bismuth and the Poltergoose * Episode 39 Father and the DCFDTL * Episode 40a: Breakfast Eggs * Episode 40b: Peridot is Cute Trainer * Episode 41 Racelandia Part 2 The Supervillains * Episode 42 The Return of Overlord (Finale) Season 3 Rebooted * Episode 43a: Big Baby Buns' Playdate * Episode 43b: Gold Rush * Episode 44: Racelandia 3: Mysteries * Episode 45: Master of the Senseis * Episode 46a: The Big Dig Dug with Peridot * Episode 46b: The Message * Episode 47-53: Skylanders to the Rescue (7-Parter Episode) * Episode 54a: Buhdeuce's Birthday * Episode 54b: Rocket Van 2.0 Test * Episode 55a: Gametime * Episode 55b: Imaginators vs Doomlanders * Episode 56a: My Fair Gremlin * Episode 56b: Leif Erikson Day * Episode 57: Skylanders 3rd Anniversary * Episode 58: Night of the Living Robbies * Episode 59a: Oonski's Big Score * Episode 59b: Short Fuse * Episode 60: Skylanders Third Christmas * Episode 61a: The Club of Doom * Episode 61b: Eggo Loafie * Episode 62: Skylanders Pirate Seas * Episode 63a: Science in Space * Episode 63b: Monster Hunters * Episode 64: Time Travel (Finale) (Movie) Season 4 The Final Countdown * Episode 65a: Breadwinners Marathon * Episode 65b: Smart Cookies Marathon * Episode 65c: Super Pets Minisodes * Episode 66: Skylanders Save the Pups (Crossover) * Episode 67: Imagine the Adventure (Movie) * Episode 68: Skylanders Summer Camping * Episode 69: Skylanders Meet Super Peg and Cat Guy (Crossover) * Episode 70a: Lapidot Forever and Ever * Episode 70b: The Legendary Mermaid * Episode 71a: Eat at Pumpers * Episode 71b: Lord of the Eggs * Episode 72a: Breadator * Episode 72b: Raging Mole * Episode 73: Skylanders Save the Day * Episode 74: The Great Pumpkin Fest (Thankgiving Special) * Episode 75a: The Gift * Episode 75b: The Gifting * Episode 76-91: Rise of Dominator (13-Parter Episode) * Episode 92: Skylanders Underfist (Movie) * Episode 93: Prince Mermeow Knows Best * Episode 94a: Sumo Loafie * Episode 94b: World of Zitopia * Episode 95: The Zombie Bredpocalypse * Episode 96a: Skylandia Got Talent * Episode 96b: Back to the Future of Skylands * Episode 97a: The Slumber Party of Doom * Episode 97b: The Last Crystal * Episode 98: The Assault of Skylandia City * Episode 99: Back in Wumpa Island * Episode 100: Legendary Clash (Series Finale) Category:TV Shows Category:Flash movies Category:Spin Off's